Break Me With Your Words
by comeonbeetches
Summary: The dangerous and even more dangerous sides of their lives.


I looked up from the ground, moaning from the pain that surged through my head.

I looked up to see our target looming above Gregory, a triumphant grin the polar opposite of Gregory's terrified expression.

A mask. I'd seen this little trick happen once or twice before.

Didn't mean I wasn't scared each time.

Gregory turned his face back to mine, mask unchanged, and his head moved in an almost imperceptible nod.

Our target leaned down to pull Gregory's face back towards his with an angry shout- his mistake in getting too close- and Gregory cowered in his hands.

The target smiled cruelly and lifted his gun to the space between Gregory's eyes.

It happens at the last second, always the last, which is why I'm always on edge with his techniques. He liked to show off.

The target had barely squeezed the trigger when Gregory's hand snapped up and smacked the gun against the target's nose, hard enough to draw blood and an enraged scream.

The distraction allowed him to bring his legs under the man and force him off.

After that, he simply brought the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Gregory walked over to me then, breath coming in harsh wheezes, but he bore a wide smile and bright eyes.

"Ready to go home?"

* * *

Help. Oh God, help me.

"...hold me down on the bed."

My mind raced along with my pulse.

"...touch me all over."

He tortured me with his words.

"I can feel you."

That rich accent and deep baritone were only working together to destroy my self-control. He knows exactly what he's doing to me.

"On top of me. Inside of me."

Make it stop.

"And it feels so good."

He moved closer to the bed, settling on my lap and tilting his face downwards to look in my eyes.

"And I want it now."

With a sly smile, his fingers unzipped my pants and disappeared below my waistline, prodding my hips and trailing towards sensitive territory as he crowded closer.

"I need you. Touch me," he breathed, tracing patterns on my skin.

Cheeky, rotten bastard.

"Help me get these off." I growled, lifting me hips and moving his hands to my pants.

He complied with a smirk, tugging them down with such a slow pace that made me want to push him off and do it myself.

"You can do whatever you like to me. Fill me up, take me over," he whispered huskily. "Or, if you'd prefer, I could take you myself. There are no rules tonight."

Finally he settled on my lap, mouth closed as he awaited my orders.

It felt strange for our roles to be reversed this way. Work was much different than play.

"Or we can have it to both our advantages."

I looked at him questioningly.

"I could ride you, and that way we both have power."

He fixed his gaze on me quite intensely, pupils dilated so that his irises were nearly gone.

"That works." I said, a little surprised at the breathlessness of my voice.

He smiled down at me, splaying a hand over my bare chest but saying nothing.

I lifted my hands to his shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off his shoulders. It fluttered to the floor almost silently and I began to unfasten his pants.

All the time he kept his hands and his eyes on me, watching me with a fascination.

"You're probably imagining yourself inside me, aren't you? Imagining my hips as they move over your cock, my legs spread for you, only you."

A shiver passed through my body as the images flooded my mind.

"Keep talking." I growled, latching my hands onto his hips. His eyes narrowed at my order, getting up abruptly. It elicited a concerned noise from me before he was kneeling on the floor in front of me, looking up from underneath his light eyelashes.

He rested his hands at my waist, leaning forward until his mouth was almost touching my erection.

"It would be so easy to simply suck you off. Have my lips on you, which you know I do very very well. Not tonight, though." he said, his breath warm against my crotch.

I fought the urge to grab his head and force his mouth down on my cock.

I watched as he darted his tongue out quickly to drag it along the length of sensitive skin.

A shudder ran through my body and I glared down at him.

"Don't be a tease!" I hissed.

He stood up again and shoved a hand in his pocket. He produced a small bottle before disposing of his pants on the ground.

My eyes raked over his naked form. It was an image I'd seen many times before and it still was a cause for giddy excitement to run rampant through my mind. He only gave a huff of laughter at my staring.

"I could stand like this all night if you'd like."

I let out a low grumble and he walked back, settling on my bare lap again with his hands on my shoulders.

My vision swam then, because Gregory had rubbed himself against me as he sat down.

My breaths came in short gasps then, my hands finding his hips once more. I dug my fingers into his skin.

"Ah, sweetie..." he sighed, grinding his hips into mine.

An almost-inhuman growl rippled from my chest.

When I looked back at Gregory, his eyes glowed with a possessive hunger and his mouth was parted slightly.

"The things I want you to do to me..." he began, trailing off to rake his eyes over my body.

He grabbed one of my hands and placed the little bottle in it, curling my fingers to encircle the object.

"Stretch me open." he whispered, his eyes burning brightly.

I clicked the bottle open and coated my fingers with its contents.

He leaned down to kiss me, my lips parting easily while my fingers slipped inside him.

His breath stuttered in my mouth.

"Oh God..." he moaned, low and keening.

His hips began to rock back on my fingers, head falling back. I began to twist and scissor them around.

Just as I pressed in a bit further Gregory bit down on his lip to prevent a whimper from escaping.

Curiously, I brushed my fingers against a spot inside him.

His eyes fluttered closed, an agonized moan escaping from him.

"I'm going to come simply from having your fingers inside me, darling. Do hurry up and fuck me."

In response, I slowed down the stroking and spreading of my fingers.

Gregory's smile disappeared, and he raised himself off of my fingers and then down onto my cock.

I suppressed a yelp of shock when Gregory started to move on top of me.

He put a hand to my chest, pushed me down flat on the bed and rolled his hips against mine.

"It's a slow burn inside, isn't it? But it burns so nicely." he purred, a feline look on his face as he peered down his nose at me.

I groaned, gripped his hips and began to thrust into him since the speed he was going wasn't nearly enough for me.

He gasped and pulled me back into a sitting position so he could press his mouth against mine.

With one final motion Gregory tensed above me, his mouth breaking away from mine and a broken cry passed his lips.

Soon after, I came too, gripping his hips tightly and calling his name.

He pressed a hand to my cheek, gazing down at me with a muted devotion in his eyes that was mixed with fatigue.

He then climbed off my lap and laid beside me on the bed.

I turned over and climbed under the sheets, beckoning him to join me.

Gregory followed slowly, settling in and laying his head on my chest.

"Tell me it will always be this way," he whispered, his breath skimming over my bare skin.

I toyed with his curls, which were completely out of place from our endeavor.

"I promise you. Forever."


End file.
